Love in the Darkness
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Basado en los juegos de Capcom Resident Evil, fanfics Yaoi(Stevex Leon)
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de esta historia estan sacados del video juego Resident evil de Capcom, solo me pertenece esta historia y con ella solo pretendo pasar un buen rato escribiendo y que otros disfruten leyendo, nada mas.

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

Escrito por: Duo Maxwell Yui ó Yamato Ishida Yagami

Prologo

ESCAPE

-¡Rapido Claire vamos por aquí!- Chris Redfiel y su hermana recorrian los laboratorios de Umbrella en Francia , su objetivo era destruir los experimentos que hacia dicha organización, experimentos que eran probados en animales y ...humanos!

Hasta la fecha de hoy en cada lugar que ha experimentado Umbrella siempre a conseguido mutaciones tan horribles que a llegado a crear seres asesinos ,hambrientos de carne y sangre..zombies!

Asi Chris y Claire acababan de poner explosivos por todo el edificio y apenas les quedaba tiempo, corrian hacia la azotea donde avía el unico medio de escape, un helicóptero .

-Chris rapido la cuenta atrás comienza y debemos darnos prisa!-

Claire estaba agotada, sus ropas medio destrozadas asi como las de su hermano, su cabello medio despeinado, pero sus ojos azules transmitian seguridad asi como los de Chris .

Ya les faltaba solamente subir una planta y despues la azotea cuando algo le llamo la atención a Claire, una voz...

-Chris! Dios mio! ...-

-Yo tambien escuche, debe haber alguien encerrado tras esa puerta...pero creo que no hay tiempo...-

-Chris! Tu sabes que es la voz de Steve!! El esta hay debemos ayudarlo!!-

Pero Chris paso de largo de la habitación mientras decia:

-Lo siento Claire pero no sabemos si Steve es Humano..recuerda que experimentaron con el...-

-Se que es humano Chris, el se volvio a transformar en ser humano...-

-...pero ¿y si el se transforma en cualquier momento en monstruo? ..no Claire , no hay tiempo, ademas queda poco tiempo...-

Claire ignoro a su hermano y sin decir nada disparo a la cerradura de la puerta de donde provenian los sonidos.

Chris se echo la mano a la cabeza y enojado la dijo a su hermana que se hiciera a un lado que el entraria primero por si avía algun peligro.

Asi al abrir la puerta lo primero que se encontro Chris fue a un joven en una camilla de hospital, atado por las manos , piernas y cintura, el joven estaba muy delgado y sus cabellos castaño claros que casi le tapaban el rostro, así que Chris dudoso se acerco despacio pero claire al entrar despues que el y ver a Steve asi fue corriendo olvidando toda precaucion , simplemente preocupada por el joven al cual nada mas estar cerca le aparto los mechones de la cara para ver...un rostro hermoso pero mas delgado y llego de sufrimiento, el joven tenia los ojos cerrados pero de sus labios surgian lamentos , como si le huvieran maltratado.

-Steve..-cuando Claire llamo al joven este despacio abrio los ojos y claire en un primer momento se asusto al ver sus pupilas en forma rasgada verticalmente como si fueran las pupilas de una serpiente o un gato.

-Claire no es humano del todo...tenemos que dejarle...-

Claire agacho la cabeza y asintio y su hermano paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla ..

-Lo siento...tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, ya nos entretuvimos demasiado...-

asi se dieron media vuelta pero justo antes de salir.

-Claire...ayuda...me..por... favor...-

Claire abrio los ojos y se dio media vuelta ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

-No puedo dejarle aquí avandonado el me a reconocido tal vez solo sean sus ojos los unicos que an cambiado Chris!-

-Ah Dios!quizas me arrepienta de esto pero... esta bien desatemos a Steve y salgamos cagando leches de aquí antes de que todo esto salga disparado por los aires!-

asi Chris llebaba a steve sobre los hombros.

-Chris !!Steve no es un saco de patatas , ademas esta muy debil , no deverias tratarlo asi!-

-Callate claire y salgamos ya de una maldita vez de aquí!-

Claire miro su reloj...-Chris ...solo nos quedan 15 minutos...-

Asi los dos corrian lo mas rapido posible ya subian por las escaleras , justo delante estaba la puerta que los separaba de la azotea donde estaba el helicóptero..su medio de escape, su unica salvacion , asi sin mas claire golpeo con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba muy fuerte.

-hazte a un lado hermanita..-

Asi de una patada Chris rompio la puerta y ya desde alli podian ver el helicóptero.

-rapido!-

subio Claire segida de su hermano que acomodo a Steve que estaba ahora inconsciente, -bueno la puerta del helicóptero estaba abierta pero ¿y las llaves para ponerlo en marcha?-

-Aquí..-claire se las alcanzo a su hermano sonriente pero su sonrisa se desvanecio cuando vio que por la misma puerta que ellos habian entrado, aparecia un ser enorme, horrible...descomunal.

-Dios mio¿ otro prototipo nemesis?...-

-No...pero se le pareze...rapido Chris enciende este trasto, ese bicho viene demasiado rapido!!-

-ya lo intento pero esto tiene su tiempo...-

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos! Si no nos mata ese engendro los explosivos lo aran!-

pero justo en ese momento arranco y las elices comenzaron a girar...

-Oooooooooh....ya se nos viene encima!!-

justo en el momento en el que el monstruo se les echaba encima ... un disparo de magnun hizo caer al monstruo hacia un lado.

-Quien a sido el que disparo?-pregunto Chris.

-Quien?...Leon! –Señalo Claire a un joven alto de cuerpo bien proporcionado y de ojos grises y mirada desafiante que aparecio tras el monstruo con su pistola en una mano al tiempo que se acercaba al monstruo sin ninguna clase de temor, simplemente avanzada disparando y cada disparo el monstruo era lanzado mas y mas lejos hasta que de pronto reacciono el monstruo y esquivo uno de sus disparos con rapidez.

-...-

Asi el monstruo comenzo a esquivar los disparos de Leon y ahora el objetivo del monstruo era él.

Pero sin dar tiempo a nada claire desde el helicóptero tambien comenzo a disparar con sus ametralladoras Uzis dando al monstruo de lleno y haciendo que este retrocediera

–Rapido Leon sube ¡ esto explotara!-asi le dio tiempo al joven para que subiera.

-Claire...creo que as enojado a esa bestia mirala...-

-Malas noticias se me terminaron las balas...-justo cuando Leon subia al helicóptero.

-Pues vamonos!-

el monstruo corria ahora enojado hacia ellos con su enorme cuerpo de dos metros y medio de altura.

-Cinco minutos para la detonación!!-Miraba la chica el reloj.

-justo en el momento que el Monstruo se les echaba encima el helicóptero se elevo dejando al monstruo caer al vacio en el intento de atraparlos.

Asi en tres minutos cuando aun no estaban del todo lejos se escucho una gran explosion, que desestabilizo el helicóptero hasta que chris volvio a estabilizarlo.

Al mirar hacia atrás Leon veia como caia el edificio en mil pedazos.

-Claire...¿no dijiste que teniamos tres minutos?...-Dijo chris.

-..yo... quizas me confundi...-Toda roja.

Leon sonrio y miro hacia su izquierda y vio a un joven inconsciente tendido.

-Asique nos emos salvado por poco...- dijo mientras, Chris sonreia feliz de haber sobrevivido.

Asi el elicoptero se alejaba del lugar.

CONTINUARA...

nn como ven no lo corregí así que mil disculpas por faltas de ortografía y de mas que pueda tener.


	2. Una esperanza

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por:**

**Yamato Ishida Yagami ( Steve Burnside )**

Capitulo-1º

UNA ESPERANZA

-¿Qué hacias en los laboratorios de Umbrella Leon?-

-Imagino que lo mismo que vosotros dos Chris, impedir que Umbrella siguiera con sus experimentos.

-Leon Steve....ese muchacho ...no puede ir a la ciudad donde vivimos...debera quedarse aquí en tu cabaña en las montañas, aquí es mas seguro...-

-¿Por qué tiene que quedarse aquí? Vosotros lo tragisteis!-Leon estaba disgustado con la idea que proponian de que Steve se quedara en su casa.

-Yo no quiero dejarle aquí pero Chris dice que steve se encuentra muy mal y tu casa esta mas cerca que la ciudad donde vivimos Chris y yo, ademas solo sera hasta que Steve se encuentre mejor Leon-

-Pero el es un experimento se puede convertir en un zombie o algo peor no?-

Claire bajo la mirada triste a lo que Leon se dio cuenta.

-Claire...¿tu le Quieres verdad?-Claire se sonrojo y Chris sin decir nada salio de la casa.

-Creo que si... Chris lo entiende...pero dice que solo sufrire ... se que le quiero, pero no de que manera...aun no se si siento amor o solo es otra cosa por que Steve me salvo hace unos años-

Leon suspiro

-esta bien que se quede ...-Claire abrazo a Leon feliz-...Pero con una condicion...-

-¿Cual?-lo miro a los ojos.

-Cuentame todo ...-

claire cerro los ojos unos instantes y despues miro a Leon .

-Leon..Steve fue capturado por Umbrella y experimentaron con el...pero el fue transformado hace unos años antes en la isla Ashford, alli el fue capturado por alexia una loca investigadora la cual le inyecto alguna sustancia experimental con el G virus con decirte que esa Alexia fue capaz de experimentar hasta con su priopio padre... y despues lo hizo con Steve lo capturo y transformo en un .ser horrendo , yo trate de salvarlo pero cuando fui a soltarle el ...me ataco... justo me tenia acorralada, e iba a matarme no pudo acerlo...en el ultimo minuto sus sentimientos humanos volvieron ...en ultimo momento el decidio sacrificarse por mi ... -

-¡¿Qué?!...¿me estas diciendo que ya te ataco una vez?...estas loca!!-

-No Leon...yo... veras antes cuando salvamos a Steve ..pues cuando Chris se echaba a Steve al hombro vi alli unos informes, me llamaron la atención y me los llebe, aunque no tuve tiempo de leerlo en esos momentos, los lei mas tarde en el elicoptero...tratan sobre las pruebas que estaban haciendole a Steve , al parecer puede que Steve tenga una oportunidad, vi algo que me llamo la atención veras...mira aquí los tengo-

Claire saco de una mochila pequeña que llebaba colgada a la espalda unos informes.

-¿?-

-Mira Leon lee aquí..-Leon fijo su atención en el informe que claire le entregaba.

**EXPERIMENTO OMEGA**

Encargados del experimento :

1Doctor Paul Jones (Investigador del Virus T)

2Equipo de investigación Umbrella françe Omega(65 cientificos a cargo del doctor Jones).

3General Andrew Winston(de las fuerzas armadas)

4Equipo de fuerzas armadas con mas (mas de 150 hombres dirijidos por el general Winston)

Lugar donde se realiza el experimento Omega:

Departamento X Umbrella.

Decima planta de los laboratorios en fase experimental.

OMEGA

Sujeto: Burnside Steve

Edad:18

El sujeto fue usado como experimento Omega, una variación del T virus pasandando las fases Tirant, Nemesis ,etc...

Si el experimento termina sus doce fases, el sujeto dejara su parte humana y solo se giara por su parte animal, se convertira en el arma perfecta, el asesino perfecto, parecera un ser humano, pero con fuerza sobre humana y con sed de sangre, si resulta podremos crear un ejercito de seres como este, despues ya investigaremos la manera de controlarlo .pero de eso se encargara un gebneral del ejercito.

Datos sobre el experimento Omega:

Por el Doctor Jones.

ATENCION: el espécimen terminara su fase en doce semanas, aquí escribire las curiosidades y todo lo que suceda con el experimento desde su primer dia hasta el ultimo en estas 12 semanas de experimento en fase Omega

1ªSemana(lunes dia 2 a Domingo dia 8)- Hoy emos descongelado al espécimen Steve que estaba en estado en estado de letargo, dicho espécimen fue encontrado en las Islas de la mansión Ashford donde estaban algunos de los laboratorios de Umbrella .

La primera Impresión cuando vi al sujeto es que su cuerpo actual pareze humano pero puede transformarse a voluntad en un monstruo con fuerza increíble lo mantenemos controlado y bien encadenado con gruesas cadenas de acero, este miércoles paso que ya emos probado su fuerza y es capaz de matar a en poco a 30 (perros asesinos entrenados ) solo tardo 7,28 minutos, es curioso pero la primera vez que lo vi me recordaba a mi hijo, pero biendole transformado uno se da cuenta de que es un monstruo...

2ªsemana(lunes dia 9 a domingo dia 15)--al parecer el espécimen no debe mantener sentimientos humanos asi como amor, cariño,etc... hoy la encargada de llebarle comida se porto dulcemente con el espécimen y este la sonrio, esto hace que el espécimen se relaje y parezca mas humano, por eso emos decidido que le trataremos duramente para lograr que pierda lo poco de humano que le queda, solo asi conseguiremos el objetivo, tememos que si se escapa aun siendo Humano y logra sentir cariño y amor eso lo desestabilize de manera que el esperimento fracasaria y el sujeto volveria a ser humano...pero si logramos que pase las doce semanas tendremos a una autentica maquina de matar(nuestro objetivo se realizara).

3ªsemana(Lunes dia 16 a domingo dia 22)-aquí es difícil que el espécimen se sienta a gusto con nadie, le tratamos brutalmente para que sienta odio , hay veces que a mi me a dado lastima pero soy un cientifico y no puedo dejar interferir sentimientos ni yo ni nadie si queremos conseguir el objetivo, creo que en unas semanas mas el sujeto se convertira en el arma biológica perfecta y listo para manejar...

4ªsemana(lunes dia 23 a domingo dia 29)-Extraño pero hemos tratado de realizar mas experimentos con otros sujetos y curiosamente no han resultado, hemos probado con tipos de sangre iguales a nuestro espécimen , sujetos con la misma edad y complesion fisica que nuestro experimento Omega ,pero a dado resultado nulo...curiosamente la sangre o celulas del espécimen reaccionan con la sustancia que le introdujeron en su cuerpo...

5ªsemana(Lunes dia 30 a domingo dia 6)-El sujeto quiere hablar y a tratado de escapar pero no llego muy lejos, unos pocos voltios lo an calmado, pero pareze que a aprendido la leccion y entiende lo que decimos, creo que es sumamente inteligente,el otro dia burlo a todos los guardias y llego hasta la puerta principal menos mal que tenemos camaras que detectaron su intento de uida por los conductos de aire, pareze que planea escapar...

6ªsemana(lunes dia 7 a domingo dia 13) sus ojos han mutado ya pocos sentimientos va quedando en el sujeto, hoy le soltamos en el patio de vigas de hierro y acero y casi las destroza, en su forma semi- humana,ya no se transforma en monstruo,su cuerpo es humano pero sus ojos... solo sus ojos lo delatan, cuando quisimos darle una descarga electrica el especimen alzo los brazos pacíficamente , pero lo mas impactante fue que hablo dijo algo asi"No hace falta que agais eso yo mismo ire" hablo!! pero friamente sin sentimientos hoy pacíficamente se dejo atar y solamente miraba,ahora que lo veo anestesiado no parece un experimento como los demas si no solamente un pobre muchacho ...pero no devo sentir lastima por el...solo que antes de que le durmieramos me miro fijamente... ¿ parecia triste? Bah...imposible, no se por que pienso tonterias , el ya apenas debe tener sentimientos, yo creo que esto avanza , un arma perfecta si es inteligente y obediente...bueno obediente con el tiempo, aun quedan otras 6 semanas...

7ª semana (lunes dia 14 a domingo dia 20): ya estoy arto de escuchar los lamentos del muchacho, no soporto verlo sufrir...me prometi que no le tendria lastima ni ningun sentimiento al fin de cuentas es solo un experimento pero cada dia que pasa en esta semana me empiezo a dar cuenta de que esto se pasa fuera de lo cientifico, hoy llego el coronel Andrew y no hace mas que torturarlo...yo solo veo sufrir a un joven... dios mio ¿Qué

Estamos Haciendo? ...cada vez que lo veo me recuerda a mi propio hijo...le han

dejado tan mal que lo han metido en una camilla de hospital encadenado, esta muy

delgado, ya que esta semana le han torturado y apenas le han dado de comer, creo que

Quieren tenerlo hambriento para la ultima fase que se realizara en estas ultimas semanas...

Asique este es el informe de Umbrella y este otro son las anotacion del cientifico que llebaba el experimento... claire...esto quiere decir que el aun no completaron las fases?-

-Exacto Leon a partir de la 7ª semana no hay mas anotaciones por que fue cuando crhis y yo nos infiltramos para destruir los laboratorios... que por cierto en muchas habitaciones avía seres horribles, incluso mas peligrosos que los zombies de la primera planta encerrados...-

-ya lo vi, estuve alli tambien...pero Claire los experimentos se les empezabam a escapar de las manos fijate todos los soldados y cientificos que dice el informe que tendria que a ver y recuerda esos zombies...la mayoria tenian ropas de doctores y soldados¡Experimentaron con ellos mismos!! Y pronto aquello seria un caos...-

-Leon yo se que con Steve no han echo mas pruebas ..no les dio tiempo a transformar a Steve en lo que quiera que sea... Lee el informe , hay una manera de que el cuerpo de Steve rechaze la sustancia que le inyectaron y vuelva ser un chico normal...-

-si ya lei pero no se si logre sentir algo por alguien le an torturado y según el informe solo siente odio ...-

Claire miro a Leon decidida -...aun tengo la oportunidad de que Steve vuelva a ser humano y lo intentare con tu ayuda o sin ella , si hay alguien capaz de ayudar a vuelva a sentir algo y sea humano soy yo!...yo se que el antes de todo esto sentia algo por mi... cuando lo conoci hace años en una isla donde experimentaba Umbrella ... fuy a rescatar a mi hermano y alli conoci a Steve el cual me salvo...y se que me queria antes de sacrificarse por mi me lo dijo!-

Leon no parecia convencido pero miro hacia donde dormia el joven y sin saber por que sintio lastima por el ...

-Esta bien le dejare aquí hasta que empieze a sentirse mejor , solo espero no llegar a verle enojado...-

-Gracias Leon!! ..te prometo que vendre a verlo cada dos dias...si fuera por mi me lo llebaria a casa pero es peligroso tenerlo en la ciudad ..ademas se que si el se pone agresivo tu...-

Leon la vio triste.

-Si Steve se pone agresivo tratare de que se calme y si eso no funciona...mejor no pensemos en eso..ya sabes que entonces le tendria que matar..a no ser que el me mate a mi antes...-

Ahora Leon tambien se sintio algo triste pero esa era la realidad...

-Vamos Claire tu hermano te esta esperando...-

-vendre dentro de dos dias-

-mas te vale –

bromeo Leon y claire sonrio.

-gracias Leon-

Asi se marcho la chica y Leon al quedarse solo miro hacia el lugar donde dormia placidamente Steve.

-Bueno Steve Burnside solo espero que no me causes problemas muchacho , aunque no lo aparentas según estos informes eres mas fuerte que superman y songokuh juntos...-

tras decir esto en voz baja , Leon decidio irse de la habitación y dejar descansar al chico, cerro la puerta tras de si.

Justo cuando cerro la puerta , Steve abrio los ojos, unos ojos azules-verdosos impactantes, ya no solo por el color tan azul mezclado con verde, si no por sus pupilas felinas...

"¿Dónde estoy?...¿quien es ese tipo? No parece cientifico...Yo recuerdo a Claire...¿lo soñe?...¿ o acaso me sacaron de alli?...de todas maneras no se quien es ese hombre...no pareze mal tipo...aunque no me debo fiar..."

El joven Steve se incorporo un poco quedando sentado en la cama, aun estando la habitación a oscuras el joven veia perfectamente.

Estuvo sentado durante un par de horas solamente tratando de averiguar donde se hallaba ...en la habitación habia una cama , en la cual el descansaba, al fondo una cadena de musica y un ordenador sobre un escritorio y al lado de este una estantería llenas de libros y ...fotos?

Steve se acerco y vio las fotos en ella aparecia el joven que havia visto hace unos momentos..."debe ser un poco mas mayor que yo unos 5 o 6 años mayor que yo no mucho mas...tiene mirada seria , pareze una mirada fria, esos ojos grises no ayudan mucho... "

Entonces Steve olio algo-¿Comida?... huele a algo rico...tengo hambre...- sus ojos enfocaron la puerta de la habitación y asi la abrio silenciosamente en busca de algo con que alimentarse.

CONTINUARA...

Pues un cap nuevo mas ke espero les guste.

Steve Burnside


	3. Un sentimientoel cariño

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Matt Ishida)**

Capitulo 2º

UN SENTIMIENTO...EL CARIÑO.

Leon se habia quedado dormido sentado en una silla con la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina,y no se percato de que una figura humana entraba dentro sigilosamente .

Steve sintio entonces una extraña sensación como si alguien estuviera en peligro así que bajo rapidamente las escaleras y cuando llego al piso de abajo sin pensarselo dos veces entro en la cocina ,de alli provenia le sensación extraña , al entrar se quedo horrorizado al ver como avía alli una criatura enorme, y espeluznante.."¿De donde a podido entrar semejante engendro? ¿y aun... como semejante monstruo puede ser tan sigiloso que apenas se note su presencia?"

La criatura estaba acechando al hombre que estaba dormido apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina.

Fue cuando el monstruo presintió a Steve , desvio su atención del que dormia y fijo sus ojos en Steve , la criatura al verlo temblo y abrio los oíos lo mas que pudo, como sorprendido, ya olvido todo sigilo y dio un gran aullido que salio de sus fauces abiertas, de las cuales se podian ver unos enormes y afilados dientes, el aullido desperto a Leon que abrio los ojos de golpe y se quedo quieto al ver delante suya al mismo monstruo con el que hace dos dias se enfrento en la azotea de los laboratorios de Umbrella...

"Dios mio sobrevivio y vino siguiendonos la pista a Claire, Chris y a mi..." pero algo mas llamo la atención a Leon,cuando vio que primero la criatura se fijo en el pero despues le ignoro para centrar la atención en un punto fijo, en una figura que estaba delante de la puerta de la cocina "Steve?..."penso Leon.

Steve dio un paso y la criatura parecio temblar ,dio otro mas hacia la criatura y esta volvio a soltar otro aullido de sus fauces y retrocedio lentamente a medida que Steve se le acercaba, la criatura llego hasta el fondo de la cocina a una puerta que avía en la cocina que daba al jardin y que curiosamente estaba abierta, fue un visto y no visto que la criatura en un rapido movimiento saliera huyendo , perdiendose en la osuridad.

Leon en un primer momento se avía quedado atonito mirando la escena hasta que despues reacciono mirado al muchacho que estaba ante el

-Que demonios pasa?... ¿Por qué ese monstruo te teme?-

-Ese monstruo era otro yo....-

Steve bajo la mirada hacia el suelo-Ese ser sabia que yo soy como el y por eso no lucho contra mi sino que se marcho...huyo.-

-¿Ese bicho piensa?¿ es inteligente ?...-

-si... ese "bicho" seguramente antes de ser lo que es seguro era tan humano como tu ...-

Leon miro al muchacho que le inspiro pena el escucharlo tan triste

-Tan humano como yo ...o como tu...-añadio.

-Yo ya no soy Humano soy un monstruo como ese ser!!-Grito Steve , Leon sintio la tristeza del joven.

-Pues yo te miro y solo veo a un muchacho joven...no veo al monstruo que dices...-

Steve levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en Leon el cual se sorprendio al ver sus ojos, solo fue un ligero asombro que no paso desapercibido a Steve.

-...ya viste mis ojos... ¿aun te parezco Humano?...-

Leon no supo que decir, realmente la mitad de ese chico no era humana, pero la otra mitad si... y si lograban que Steve sintiera algo hacia alguien tal vez volvería a ser humano completamente... solo que si no lo lograba antes de cinco semanas el proceso del experimento Omega abria sido un éxito y Steve seria para siempre un monstruo y ya nada de humano abria en el"...si eso llega a pasar ya no pensara en otra cosa que en matar..."

-Steve....aun hay una parte de ser humano en ti, simplemente no dejes que esa parte muera.- y sin mas Leon se dirijo al salon dejando a un Steve asombrado.

"Que quiere ese tipo de mi? Por que trata de animarme? ...es un estupido!"penso el chico para si mismo.

-Oye tu...¿tienes algo de comer?-prefunto enfadado Steve.

-Me llamo Leon... y si, aun queda algo de cena, alli tienes Pizza pero hay que calentarla por que esta ya helad...-

No le dio tiempo a decir nada mas ya Steve estaba devorando la Pizza, incluso fria.

"uuU si ke tenia hambre el muchacho" Penso leon pero despues sonrio para si mismo, "en fin al menos ya no piensa en monstruos".

Era ya muy de noche, Steve miraba la televisión .

-Chico toma aquí tienes algo de ropa limpia ...- Leon le lanzo una camiseta, unos slips y unos pantalones vaqueros- si quieres puedes darte una ducha antes de ponerte esa ropa el cuarto de baño que esta en el pasillo hacia la derech...OO-

pero Steve se avía desnudado en el salon y Leon se habia quedado sin habla

-Perdona ...me decias que tenias ducha?...-pregunto inocentemente.

-Emm...si... esta hacia la derecha...por el pasillo-señalando con la mano y tratando de desviar la mirada del cuerpo de Steve.

asi desnudo el chico tomo las prendas de ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar el muchacho vio lo ordenado que estaba el cuarto de baño" y no es lo unico colocado, toda la casa esta limpia y ordenada....si fuera mi casa de seguro cambiaria mucho el aspecto... uu U ..."

-¡Si tiene hasta una bañera enorme!-

Steve estaba ilusionado con darse un buen baño, y mas con el calor que hacia.

-Pues nada.... al agua patos!-Y se zambullo al agua .

Leon se volvio a sentar en el sofa a ver la tele cuando su" invitado" le llamo

-¿Qué Quieres chico?- pregunto Leon.

-Por favor ven!-

Asi Leon llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y desde fuera pregunto que queria.

-Entra –

-¿..?OoU...¿Qué entre?-

-Si por favor-

-OOe..esta bien alla voy...-

Al entrar Leon vio un joven muy hermoso desnudo sentado dentro de la bañera , y no pudo evitar un ligero rubor que tiño levemente sus mejillas unos instantes,"Leon idiota ¿Qué piensas? Estas mal de la cabeza si te sonrojaste por un simple muchachito..."Penso para si , pero cuando lo veia no podia evitar que realmente Steve era un joven con un rostro bello y con un bonito cuerpo y muy bien proporcionado pero avía algo raro...¿Steve parecia triste?.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Mi cuerpo ...-

Leon a Steve y quedo sorprendido al ver escamas cuando Steve destapo el tapon que mantenia el agua de la bañera y cuando el agua desaparecio Leon se quedo atonito al ver que medio cuerpo de steve estaba lleno de escamas.

-Cielos...- Steve al ver la reaccion de Leon se sintio tan mal que ya no pudo aguantar mas y se mordio el labio inferior tratando de no llorar delante de Leon ...sentado en la bañera se abrazo las rodillas con los brazos y apoyo la cabeza .

-No soy Humano y ya jamas lo sere! mi espalda esta cambiando y dentro de poco todo yo cambiare y me transformare en un monstruo asesino...-Leon se fijo que solo en las zonas mas mojadas tenia escamas y en el cuerpo que aun no avía sido mojado estaba normal.

-Steve sal de la bañera un momento...-

Steve miro a Leon sin entender pero hizo lo que le pidio y salio del agua.

-Sigo teniendo escamas en la mitad del cuerpo...-

-Lo se espera un momento...-

Leon tomo una toalla y seco a Steve, a medida que se iba secando su piel en las zonas escamosas , volvia a ser normal

-Bingo!...lo que yo pensaba ...steve , tu reaccionaste al mojarte, pero cuando te secas vuelves a ser normal mirate en el espejo...-

Steve se miro y vio que ya no tenia escamas en la espalda.

-Creo que cada vez que te laves de veras hacerlo con algo humedo y no meterte directamente al agua...-

-Gracias...- el joven sonrio timido a Leon el cual sonrio y sin quererlo se quedo mirando el cuerpo desnudo del joven por segunda vez .

Steve al ver que Leon le miraba fijamente se sintio avergonzado de estar desnudo.

-Esto... podias esperar fuera?-

Leon volvio a sonreir- ¿Ahora te da un ataque pudoroso cuando hace unos instantes te desnudaste en el salon sin ningun pudor?-

Steve se puso aun mas rojo

-esta bien me saldre fuera pero tranquilo no me interesan los muchachitos-decia Leon mientras sonreia.

Steve fruncio el ceño-Ni a mi tampoco me gustan los hombres a mi me gusta Claire!-

Sin saber por que Leon al escuchar aquello sintio celos de la chica y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro .

-Estare viendo la televisión, si necesitas algo avisame-

y asi salio del cuarto de baño muy serio.

"OO¿?..Que raro parece molesto por algo..ese tipo es en verdad muy raro" penso para si Steve y termino de vestirse.

Leon en el salon tomaba una cerveza mientras por su cabeza rondaban preguntas"¿Por qué me puse asi con ese chico? Y lo peor... esos celos estupidos!! cuando me dijo el chaval que le gustaba Claire ya si que fue el colmo!¿Desde cuando me fijo en los hombres? ¡Nunca!, siempre me gustaron las mujeres , solo por que ese niño tenga cuerpo fino y cintura delgada como las mujeres no significa que me guste, por muy hermoso que sea, ni siquiera ese rostro de suaves facciones...me da igual! antes que estar con el prefiero estar con la mujer mas fea del mundo, jamas con un hombre...OO ¡Malditasea! ¡como leches me e puesto si quiera a pensar en estas tonterias! Dios mio Leon debes estar muy necesitado para que por tu linda cabezita halla pasado siquiera la mas minima idea de...no, mejor no pensar mas en ello..."

Asi tan en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que Steve acabo de salir del baño y al verlo tan pensativo se le quedo mirando

-ey tu ¿Que te pasa?...Leon! hola?-

Leon dio un respingo al sentir la voz del chico

-Oh..yo no me di cuenta de que ya saliste...-

-Ya me fije que ni te enteraste ¬¬U...-

-Lo siento Steve..por cierto ¿quieres beber algo? Una cerveza, whisky?...-

"este tio solo bebe alcohol?"Pensaba Steve mirando a Leon-Un Zumo de naranja ...si es que tienes...-

Leon miro a Steve y se dirijio ala cocina , abrio la nevera y le paso una lata de zumo.

Steve abrio la lata y bebio un poco de zumo

-Esta bueno...ummmm... oye tu casa esta muy bien cuidada solo que esta en medio de un bosque, ¿No tienes nadie que te la cuide?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

Steve sonrio con picardia.

-Pues esta claro si no tienes a alguna amiguita que te ayude a limpiar y otras cosas..ya me entiendes...-

Leon fruncio el ceño.

-La verdad que vivo yo solo y nunca e traido a ninguna "aniguita"...-

-A... no me digas que has traido a chicos ...-

Leon suspiro moviendo la cabeza-..No Steve...tampoco ¬¬... -

-ya, me estas diciendo que un tipo atractivo y joven como tu esta solo no?...-Steve le miraba aun con picardia

-¿y tu? Estas enamorado de claire no?-cambio leon de tema.

Steve se sonrojo y Leon se dio cuenta de que avía dado en el clavo y otra vez sintio una punzada de celos.

-Si...bueno...¿por cierto donde esta ella?-

-Ella dijo que vendria cada dos dias así que creo que hasta entonces no la veras...-

Leon parecia un poco molesto y Steve no sabia que decir para calmar la tension

-leon...¿tu estas o as estado enamorado de alguien?-

Leon se quedo sorprendido , miro al muchacho y despues aparto la mirada hacia su jarra de cerveza-Si, estuve enamorado....se llamaba Ada...hace tiempo...pero ella....-

-¿Te dejo?-

-No...no me dejo...sucedió en Raccoon City no se si ella murio... simplemente no la volvi a aver...yo la di por muerta...sucedió cuando Umbrella comenzo con sus experimentos en Raccoon ...en fin una historia muy larga...-

-Ah...-

Steve no dijo nada mas simplemente sintio un poco de lastima por Leon y sin saber por que sintio celos hacia esa Ada, "Y a mi que mas me da?..a mi no me gustan los tios no soy asi! Yo amo a Claire...y a este tipo no le conozco de nada solo se lo que me cuenta, que bien podria ser mentira...a demas a mi no me ban estas cosas entre dos tios!-Steve se enfado consigo mismo por haber visto a leon por unos instantes como algo mas que un hombre como cualquier otro y se levanto molesto del sofa.

-Bueno ya esta bien de hablar! yo me voy a dormir ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?-

Leon se sorprendio del cambio de actitud del joven.

-Pues..solo tengo un dormitorio ..donde te meti cuando te sacamos de aquel lugar...- Steve se sonrojo

-Oh... que problema no?-dijo el muchacho sin saber que otra cosa decir.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Del cariño a la amistad

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Yamato Ishida Yagami)**

Capitulo 3º

DEL CARIÑO A LA AMISTAD

-y bien yo soy el invitado no? así que dormiras en el sofa ¿verdad?- dicho esto, Steve se metio en la cama con gesto triunfador.

Leon fruncio el ceño.-No chavalin, esta es mi casa si no te diste cuenta, y esta mi cama, así que no pienso dormir en ningun sofa...-

Steve le miro enojado-No yo si que no pienso dormir en el sofa me niego- decia caprichoso el muchacho.

-Pues entonces ninguno dormira en el sofa...-

-Pero..entonces ¿como aremos?-dijo tapandose Steve con la fina sabana.

Leon sin decir nada se comenzo a desnudar .

-Ey tio! ¿que te crees que haces? - steve estaba rojo.

-Pues dormir, esta cama es muy grande así que cabemos perfectamente los dos ¿no?-

-S...si... bueno ...ooU -

-anda hazte a un lado-asi Leon se metio en la cama y se puso al lado de Steve el cual se quedo sonrojado "nunca e dormido junto a otro tio...bueno de pequeño con mis primos pero era un crio.. no creo que se vea bien que dos hombres duerman en la misma cama..."pensaba steve, Leon cerro la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla de noche que tenia al lado pero al ver que Steve no cerraba la de su lado se giro a mirar y vio que el muchacho se quedaba muy quieto.

-steve¿ quieres dejar de quedarte hay sentado y cierra ya la lámpara de tu mesilla?... ¬¬-

Steve se puso aun mas rojo, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos y apago la lampara de la mesita de noche.

Steve estaba incomo al estar al lado de Leon, estaba de espaldas a Leon y trataba de dormir pero no sabia por que no lo lograba, fue cuando al rato noto como algo le rozaba por la espalda y Steve se quedo muy quieto, al parecer Leon se avía movido y sin querer lo avía rozado, ese simple roze tuvo como reacción en Steve que sintiera unos escalofrios , nuevamente se movio Leon y esta vez sin querer rozo con la rodilla el trasero del chico que ahora si que se quedo tenso, pero su cuerpo reacciono de manera distinta , esta vez, parecia que tanto pensar "cosas raras" y que dos veces le rozaran esto le avía excitado haciendo que algo en su cuerpo reaccionara..."Maldición..." se tapo con las manos su miembro y trato de calmarse pensando otras cosas , pero era imposible , asi Steve decidio darse la vuelta aunque no avía luz el si podia ver en la oscuridad y sin darse cuenta se avía quedado mirando el rostro de Leon, un rostro de rasgos suaves, nariz recta, mandibula fuerte, asi con los ojos cerrados a Leon se le veia muy tierno o eso es lo que penso en unos segundos la mente del muchacho "no se ya ni lo que pienso..creo que es por que estoy cansado y no pienso con logica...mejor me dormire y dejare de seguir pensando cosas locas..."

La luz del sol le golpeaba directamente en los ojos por lo que no tuvo otra opcion que despertase, Steve bostezo y se froto los ojos, aun medio somnoliento casi sin recordar lo que avía ocurrido la pasada noche, hasta que sintio como algo se removia a su lado y alli vio a Leon a un lado de la cama con solo con la ropa interior.

Steve recordo que como solo avía una cama abian decidido compartirla .

"Bueno solo se trata de dormir no hay nada malo en ello ya que no a pasado nada mas...vamos quiero decir que el y yo no emos echo nada raro y...maldición me estoy empezando a hacer un lio...mejor sera que baje a preparar el desayuno y olvide estas cosas."

Laon aun estaba dormido cuando de pronto le desperto un gran ruido, como cazerolas y sartenes cayendo al suelo.

–¡Cielos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un terremoto?-

Bajo corriendo la escaleras y su sorpresa fue al llegar a la cocina y ver aquella escena que le hizo reirse a carcajadas, alli en medio de cazerolas estaba Steve todo manchado de arina.

-Jajajaja...parezes un muñeco de nieve jajaja... chavalin que pintas tienes jajajaja...-

reia sin parar para disgusto del muchacho que lo miraba medio avergonzado medio enojado pero al rato Steve no pudo mas que sonreir un poco contagiado de las risas de Leon e imaginarse que el abria echo lo mismo de ver a Leon asi.

-Bueno y que paso?-

-Pues..uu fui a coger el azucar que no lo encontraba por ningun lado, pero no vi la bolsa de arina que estaba al lado así que sin querer la empuje y al intentar sujetarla golpee con el codo unas cazerolas que estaban mas abajo y...este es el resultado nn-dijo haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la cocina desastrosa.

-Mejor me habrias despertado y te habría preparado yo el desayuno o al menos te huviera dicho donde esta cada cosa para que no sucediera esto...- Aun sonreia Leon divertido, Steve solo soplo y aparto un poco mechones de su largo flequillo que le tapaba casi un ojo, ese simple gesto inocente hizo que Leon se callase, simplemente se quedo mirando.

Steve se sentia un poco incomodo de que Leon no dejara de mirarlo

-¿Por qué me miras asi...?- Leon se acerco al chico despacio y steve como hipnotizado solo le miraba acercarse, pero en esos momentos sonó el teléfono y Leon se quedo unos instantes mirando a Steve hasta que al fin fue a por el telefono -¿Hola Digame?-

Steve escuchaba tratando de oir pero solo escuchaba las palabras de Leon

-Si... el esta bien bueno ,mas o menos...entiendo..pero tu dijiste que ... ¿Por qué?...ok que se recupere...si,yo se lo dire pero no creo que le agrade...hasta pronto-Y apago el telefono.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Steve.

-Leon le miro y contesto-Es Claire..no podra venir, al parecer Chris no se encuentra bien y ella se quedara a cuidarlo me a dicho que lo siente que cuando pueda vendra a verte...

-Ah ...-Pero a Seve se le veia triste, desilusionado.

Leon miro al muchacho y le dio pena verle asi, así que trato de cambiar de tema.

-Oye Steve...ahora que me doy cuenta...que haces con esa correa de cuero negro en el cuello con una placa? No me digas que te crees perro OO?-

-ja, ja,ja..muy graciosillo..pero no me creo perro simplemente es un collar identificativo y no una correa de perro..lo unico que me dejaron en esa carcel-laboratorio como adorno... aparte de ropas andrajosas...-

-Pero por que no te lo quitas?-

-no se quizas me acostumbre a ello...-

-Bueno Steve ya que eres mi invitado ¿Qué te pareze si hoy comemos en el bosque en un lugar muy tranquilo que conozco? Alli hay un lago precioso... si te gusta contemplar bellos paisajes naturales claro, aunque si te sientes cansado podemos quedarnos aquí y ver algunas películas¿Qué dices?-

Steve miro pensativo y al final sonrio divertido-Mientras no me bañe en ese lago y me convierta en un monstruo del Lago-Ness ¿Por qué no? ...-Bromeo Steve.

Estaban en la orilla del lago bajo un arbol mirando las aguas cristalinas y el paisaje verde que se estendia ante ellos, tambien se podia apreciar las montañas detrás del lago que formaban un bello paisaje visto desde alli.

-Esto es...hermoso...no avía visto nada tan bello...-

Leon sonrio de ver la felicidad en el joven rostro de Steve, por fin el chico parecia dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y disfrutar aunque fueran solo unos instantes.

-Bueno Steve veamos que traje para almorzar...-

-¿tu sabes cocinar?-

-si claro¿ y tu?-

-emmmmmm...bueno ...yo la verdad que..no..no se cocinar ...bueno si... se cocinar algo pero...-

-jajaja no se te da bien eh?-

Steve se sonrojo

- no te metas conmigo..esas cosas son de mujeres no?-

-jajajaja Steve no seas machista...yo a tu edad pensaba a si, pero ya ves uno estando viviendo solo y sin padres o se busca los medios de sobrevivir a te mueres de hambre y ademas a las mujeres les gusta que su pareja sepa cocinar...-

- hablo el esperto en chicas¿Tu no decias que ahora no tienes pareja?...-

-¬¬U ...mejor dejemos el tema...-

-jajajajaja...-ahora era Steve el que se reia,En un principio leon se sintio molesto pero al rato noto que era una sonrisa agradable la de Steve, una sonrisa pura y sin malicia ninguna, asi sacudio la cabeza sonriendo y se giro hacia el auto para terminar de sacar la comida , bebida y demas cuando detrás escucho...

-Leon...yo...no quiero ser un monstruo...por favor prometeme una cosa...si yo me transformo en monstruo tu...matame...-

Leon se dio la vuelta sorprendido y mas cuando al girarse vio al muchacho llorando.

-Creo que tal vez no fue buena idea averte traido aquí...-Steve levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-No Leon.... al reves esta es una de las mejores cosas que me a sucedido... ver un paisaje tan hermoso, al menos tendre algo bello que recordar antes de que yo....-

Leon ya no pudo soportarlo mas y en un impulso tomo a Steve y lo abrazo contra su fuerte pecho, en un primer momento Steve se sorprendio, pero al rato dejo que Leon le consolara.

Realmente Steve se sentia bien entre aquellos brazos protectores, asi tan en silencio , con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Leon que comenzo a escuchar algo..."El corazon de Leon.." y asi Steve cerro los ojos sintiendose reconfortado, incluso deseando estar asi para siempre..."yo...no se que estoy pensando...el solo me quiere consolar y yo...estoy confundido...pero se esta tan bien asi...", Leon por su parte trataba de reprimir unos deseos de besar a aquel precioso chico que poco a poco le estaba cautivando"Si sigo con estos locos pensamientos no se que ba a pasar debo apartarlos de mi mente para siempre....", así que decidio simplemente quedarse asi abrazado al muchacho.

Pasaron 3 semanas.

En el jardin sentado en una silla de madera junto a una mesa estaba Leon refunfuñando y al lado de pie estaba Steve riendose.

-jajajaja... Leon como te pusiste con ese helado jajajaja mirate te manchate jajaja...-

Leon estaba todo manchado de helado en la camiseta y trataba de limpiarse con una servilleta.

-Ya! tu muy gracioso Steve, si no me huvieras dado ese susto no me abria manchado...-

decia Leon molesto.

-jajajaja..era una broma hombre..ademas deberias aver visto tu cara jajaja...-

-¿ah si? Pues ahora veras...- Leon se alejo un poco mientras se quitaba la camisa, Steve se quedo mirando el pecho desnudo de Leon bien proporcionado , un cuerpo cuidado, brazos , pecho y espalda marcados por musculatura, y vientre plano marchandose solo lo que se tenia que marcar pero sin llegar a ser en exceso musculoso solamente un cuerpo bien cuidado.

"Glups.." Steve trago saliba , pero despues de salir del estado hipnotico de mirar el cuerpo de Leon se dio cuenta a donde se dirigia Leon

-Ey ¿a donde bas?-

Leon tomo la mangera de regar el jardin y...

-Aaahhhhhggggg ...eso es trampa!!!- Leon casi mojo a Steve mientras este gritaba, pero los dos se divertian y se reian, sobre todo cuando Steve huyendo se metio en la casa y al rato volvio con un cubo lleno de agua para lanzarselo a Leon, asi pasaban la tarde entre risas hasta que una voz les hizo parar.

-Hola Chicos!!-

Era Claire.

-Claire!!- sonrio Steve y dejo el cubo en el suelo para ir a abrazar a la chica

-Me alegro de verte Steve tenia ganas de verte pero hasta ahora no e podido... veo que estas bien y me alegra-

Leon se acero despacio a ellos, la verdad que no se sentia a gusto viendo que la chica abrazaba a Steve y este a su vez la abrazaba a ella.

-Hola claire...-saludo tratando de sonreir.

-Ah..hola Leon.-se giro ella a saludarlo.

-¿y Chris?¿ No viene contigo?-

-No , el se quedo, ademas dice que tiene cosas importantes que hacer...-

-No me digas que ya esta planeando volver a investigar algun laboratorio de Umbrella...-

claire suspiro.

-Si...ya sabes como es ...-

Leon sonrio-Si ... tu te parezes a el...-

-jajaja Leon...claro! Soy su hermana jajaja..-

-Si , los dos con un carazter parecido-Leon la guiño un ojo a Claire la cual se sonrojo y le sonreia divertida.

Steve dejo de abrazar a Claire no le hacia gracia ver que ellos dos se entendian tan bien.

-Steve te sientes mal?-Pregunto Claire al ver con la brusquedad que el chico se havia apartado de ella.

-oh...si...bueno, no es eso...es que yo...mejor me cambiare de camisa creo que me mojaste la espalda Leon y...¡Cielos! Leon...el agua...no!-

-Oh...es verdad Steve tu espalda!-

Steve se fue rapidamente seguido de Leon, Claire les seguia sin entender nada.

Dentro de la casa mientras leon buscaba una toalla trataba de pedir perdon a Steve-Lo siento Steve...se me olvido por completo...soy un idiota...aquí hay una toalla ven rapido...-

Claire aun no entendia nada solo miraba en silencio, fue cuando Steve se quito la camisa y vio las escamas en su espalda cuando instintivamente casi grita, ahogo su grito tapandose la boca con las manos, Pero esa reaccion no paso desapercibida para Steve que se entristecio

-...siento que hallas visto esto Claire...yo cada vez que entro en contacto con el agua ...bueno ya ves lo que me sucede... me paso una vez en la bañera...-

Claire miro triste a Steve y despues dirigio su mirada enojada a Leon

-Leon si tu lo sabias¿ por que no as tenido mas cuidado?-Steve sujeto del brazo a Claire.

-No es su culpa Claire incluso yo me olvide...hasta ahora no me acorde... no es su culpa...si no mia...-

Leon sintio el impulso de abrazar a Steve pero no lo hizo ya que Claire se adelanto y el sin saber que hacer salio del cuarto dejandolos solos.

"creo que e empezado a sentir cosas que no son y sera mejor que las olvide, solo ella puede hacer algo por el..."Penso para si Leon.

Paso un rato en el que Steve y Claire hablaron , cuando salieron del cuarto vieron en el salon a Leon con una maleta lista.

-¿Y eso?-

-Es ropa para Steve...-

-¿para mi?-

-Si...claire recuerdas lo que dijiste?...-

-¿...?-

-Cuando steve estuviera mejor te lo llebarias no? pues ya es hora...-

Claire suspiro y sonrio-

-Es verdad se lo prometi, Steve tendras que venir conmigo-

Pero Steve estaba callado, realmente oir esas palabras pronunciadas por Leon con tanta frialdad le habian echo daño, se sentia furioso y triste al mismo tiempo por lo que lagrimas desbordaron de sus bellos ojos

-¡¡Asique yo solo e sido un estorbo para ti!!...-Señalando a Leon con un dedo-si me estabas cuidando solo era por que te lo pidio Claire...yo...creia que era tu amigo...prense que yo te importaba... pero veo que solo sentias lastima por mi ...pensaba que yo te importaba...¡que equivocado estaba!- Steve temblo ligeramente, ya no podia controlar por mas rato sus emociones , Leon se dio cuenta de su error y cuando dio un paso hacia Steve, él salio corriendo para asombro de Claire que no entendia bien por que Steve actuaba asi.

Leon sintio un pinchazo en el corazon al oir las palabras del chico"¿ por que e actuado asi con el?...¿Que me sucedió? El no me a echo ningun mal..." para mas asombro de Claire, Leon salio corriendo tras Steve, no sin antes avisar a Claire

claire yo le buscare tu espera aquí... ademas creo que alli dentro de los bosques hay un "amiguito" que nos quiso atacar en la azotea en las instalacion de Umbrella en francia...pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarlo, perdona" y se fue tras Steve.

"¿Qué "amiguito "se refiere leon?..alli solo nos ataco un monstruo ...yo me e perdido algo!."

la chica no sabia si ir tras ellos o quedarse

"ah esta bien...no me queda otra que seguirlos veamos si me entero de algo..." decidio finalmente ir tras ellos.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Algo mas que amistad

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito Por:**

**Steve Burnside (Yamato Ishida Yagami)**

Capitulo 4º

ALGO MÁS QUE AMISTAD...

Steve solo queria perderse en el bosque, ahora deseaba mas que nunca lo que jamas quiso, deseaba transformarse en una bestia para asi poder dejar de sentir dolor, ya que una vez transformado sabia que ya no volveria asentir como los seres humanos y dejaria toda clase de sentimientos, asi dejaria de sufrir y no seria una carga para nadie, ni para Leon , ni para Claire...

"Leon eres un idiota yo te creia mi amigo..."Pensaba Steve ,medio cegado por las lagrimas , hasta que se callo al suelo y al alzar la mirada vio un hermoso paisaje.

"Aqui es donde me llevo Leon hace unos dias a almorzar...cerca de este lago..."se levanto despacio y se quedo pensativo sin darse cuenta que por su espalda alguien o algo se acercaba despacio ,sin hacer ruido...

-¿Donde se metio Leon? Tan rapido se fue corriendo que no se a donde se marcho...maldita sea!-

Claire avia perdido el rastro de los dos así que no la quedaria otra que volver y esperarlos alli.

Leon buscaba a Steve llamandolo a gritos pero este no le respondia, asi siguió corriendo por la direccion que avía tomado él "Esto lleba al Lago seguro que debe estar alli..."

Asi se dirigio al lago y fue cuando lo vio, en otra parte de la orilla del lago, -Steve...-su voz se quedo muda al ver lo que se le acercaba por detrás al joven que no se avía percatado.

-¡STEVE DETRÁS DE TI!-

Asi Steve llego a oir a Leon y fue justo en el momento que se giraba cuando el monstruo de hace unas semanas se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al lago.

Leon no conseguia ver nada, solo escuchaba gruñidos y de vez encunado el salpicar del agua , fue que vio que Steve estaba peleando contra el monstruo , Steve trataba de ir a la orilla pero el monstruo le avía clavado los colmillos en el brazo y tiraba de el hacia el agua"Steve no trata de huir...lo que no quiere es mantener contacto con el agua ya que...se podria transformar en monstruo..."

Pero el monstruo acabo por obligarle a retroceder nuevamente al agua y asi parecio que ambos se hundieron al fondo del lago.

-Si pudiera hacer algo¡Mierda!...Steve!-

Solo podia mirar y esperar a ver que sucedia, tan intranquilo de que Steve muriera que se acerco al lugar donde se havia hundido la bestia junto al muchacho.

-Steve maldita sea no se te ocurra morir a manos de esa cosa ....venga tu puedes lograrlo!!-

En la casa de Leon Claire estaba nerviosa , no sabia lo que estaba pasando ya tardaban mucho, ya casi una hora iba a pasar...

-Si tardan mucho anochecera...rapido Leon encuentra a Steve... quizas deveria ir a buscarlos yo...si! Eso are tomare prestada una linterna y algun arma de Leon por si hay algun animal salvaje y aver si los encuentro...-

Asi Claire tomo la decisión de ir abuscarlos.

-Steve!!-Leon estaba preocupado ya que Steve llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el agua .

Fue en esos instantes cuando Leon escucho un aullido gutural y vio emerger del agua a un monstruo con forma semihumana, solo que era un monstruo muy grande y corpulento, lleno de escamas por todo el cuerpo y en cada mano traia la mitad del monstruo que havia atacado a Steve .

"Cielos!..Este engendro es Steve?...maldicion!! ahora el se trasformo" Leon estaba triste y se lamentaba de lo ocurrido"¿Por qué no remate al monstruo en la zotea aquella primera vez? Asi no nos abria seguido ni abria atacado a Steve y este no se abria convertido en...lo que sea que es ahora...."

El ser que ahora era steve fijo su atención en Leon y sin mas trato de atacarle lanzandole el resto carne del monstruo que avía matado en el lago, Leon pudo esquivarlo por poco.

-Steve!-

pero el monstruo no le reconocia así que Leon indefenso sin un arma solo le quedaba como unica opcion correr hasta llegar a su casa y alli intentar con algo parar a Steve.

"Tengo que llegar a casa alli tengo tranquilizantes para Steve ..lo malo es si no dan resultado..."

-Bien ya tengo una linterna unas cuantas pilas por si se me gastan estas y una pistola de Leon....alla voy...-claire estaba lista.

Asi la chica se adentro en el bosque pero a medida que avanzaba iba anocheciendo cada vez mas, y no la gustaba el silencio que reinaba, no se escuchaba un solo sonido de ningun animal"Debe aver algo que los asusta..." en esos momentos escucho un sonido espeluznante, de alguna bestia"Eso no puede ser un aullido de lobo..de echo no creo que sea de ningun animal que yo conozco...."

Leon corria lo mas rapido que podia pero aquel ser en el que se havia convertido Steve era demasiado rapido y casi le pisaba los talones, ademas de que Leon ya notaba cierto cansancio mientras que Steve no parecia cansarse.

Finalmente le fallo una pierna y perdio el equilibrio, momento que aprovecho la bestia para acorralar a Leon.

"y ...ahora ¿Qué?..."

Leon estaba atrapado y Steve casi sobre el...

"Me va a matar... la persona que ... amo..."en esos momentos Leon se dio cuenta de algo que havia tratado de ocultarse a si mismo, pero lastima de averiguarlo en aquella situación.

"es el fin voy a morir.."

La bestia miro a Leon aullo y se lanzo a Leon el cual reacciono cerrando los ojos y protegiendose con los brazos.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Los sentimientos de Steve

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por: Steve Burnside (Yamato Ishida Yagami)**

Capitulo5º

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE STEVE

Steve Ahora era una bestia salvaje que no sentía mas que sed de sangre, Leon estaba acorralado y sin mas Steve se lanzo sobre el, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo, se escucho un disparo.

-Claire!- Reconoció Leon a la mujer que tenia el revolver sobre su cabeza y aun apuntaba hacia el cielo.

-Huye Leon! Déjame que yo acabe con ese monstruo!-apuntando a la bestia con el arma.

-Claire...no! el es Steve!-

-¿Qué?...no es verdad...mientes!-

Pero ella sabia que Leon no la mentía.

A Claire le temblaron las manos al apuntar a Steve y sin más disparo

. Menos mal que Claire al temblar fallo el tiro y no dio de lleno a Steve si no que desvió el tiro dándole en una pierna de la bestia haciéndola caer al suelo y gritar de dolor.

-Claire ¿que estas haciendo?-Leon sorprendido de que ella hubiese disparado contra el ser que hace unos instantes era Steve.

-Yo...quería que Steve se recuperase pero creo que Chris tenía razón y Steve dejo de ser humano hace ya tiempo...cuando Alexia le transformo-

Claire volvió a apuntar a la bestia que en el suelo gritaba de dolor.

-No Claire no lo mates! Yo e vivido con el estas semanas y no e visto a ninguna bestia, el es solamente un muchacho asustado con temor de transformarse en lo que se a convertido, además tu has estado hace unos momentos con el y no viste a ningún monstruo....tu....tu le amabas... ¿recuerdas?...-(decir estas palabras le hacían daño al mismo Leon)-¿Acaso a tu corazón ya no siente lo mismo?, tu no quieres matarlo Claire...-

-....yo... no se lo que quiero Leon pero antes que ver sufrir a Steve prefiero matarlo...enriéndelo Leon, si tu amaras a una persona antes que ver sufrir a esa persona ¿Qué arias?...-

-Yo trataría de intentar primero todo lo imposible por esa persona y después solo si es la única solución...pero no antes Claire!-

-Yo creo Leon que esta es la única solución... ¡perdóname Steve!-

-No!- pero Claire estaba decidida así sin mas volvió a apretar el gatillo solo que esta vez el tiro golpeo a Leon en el hombro.

-Leon! Estas loco! aparta de el, tu sabes que Steve sufrirá mas siendo un monstruo!-

-No Claire no me pienso apartar si quieres matarlo tendrás que acabar antes conmigo-

En lo que Claire y Leon seguían hablando el monstruo se iba acercando sigilosamente por detrás a Leon.

-Leon te doy un solo aviso si no te apartas te tendré que disparar aunque sea para herirte y luego acabar con el-

-Lo siento Claire pero tendrás que herirme otra vez o matarme...- Claire apretó el gatillo, y todo lo que paso continuación, fue en cuestión de segundos, la bestia se alzo sobre Leon y lo golpeo apartándolo de forma que la bala en lugar de dar a Leon esta vez si alcanzo a Steve en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo, estaba herido de muerte.

-¡¡STEVE!!- Leon se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer caso de la herida del hombro que no cesaba de sangrar y se fue a donde estaba abatida la bestia, se agacho y tomo en sus brazos la cabeza del monstruo que aun tenia los ojos abiertos pero se la veía agonizante, Leon comenzó a llorar y unas lagrima cayeron sobre el rostro de la bestia que sonrió y al rato su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir y transformarse en el ser humano que avía sido Steve. Leon y Claire miraban como desaparecía la bestia y en su lugar aparecía un muchacho herido en la pierna y el pecho.

-Leon...yo no quería que te hirieran por mi...es mejor así...-Trato de hablar Steve entrecortadamente, cada palabra suponía para el muchacho un dolor indescriptible.

Claire al escuchar las palabras dejo caer el arma y agacho la cabeza.

-Esto mismo...ocurrió igual hace unos años... cuando Steve sentía algo por mi... eso significa que... si te a apartado es para que yo no te hiriera otra vez Leon... ¿lo apartaste Steve por que pensaste que yo dispararía contra Leon?...lo apartaste incluso siendo una bestia, pensando solo en protegerlo....¿Por que?¿acaso el te hizo sentir algo?...¿sientes algo por Leon, Steve?... ¿es Cariño, amistad...o otra cosa?...-Claire bajo la vista al suelo, no quería reconocer que quizás ahora avía cambiado los sentimientos de Steve y ya no eran hacia ella hacia quienes estaban dirigidos.

Leon quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Claire y vio a Steve que sonreía y miro los ojos de Steve-¡Tus ojos Steve ya no son los ojos de un gato, son normales y todo tu eres normal así que no se te ocurra morirte ¿me oyes?..Steve sonrió levemente pero le dolía mucho el solamente mover los labios, Leon vio que le trataba de decir algo.

-Leon...te...amo...-pero Leon no escucho bien esas palabras ya que de pronto todo se le volvió oscuro para el.

-Leon! ¿Leon que te pasa?- Claire lo llamo y vio como Leon perdía el conocimiento y caía de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de sostener a Steve en sus brazos, la herida del hombro de Leon no cesaba de manar sangre, y Claire se dio cuenta...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Huracan de sensaciones

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por: Steve Burnside /Yamato Ishida Yagami**

Capitulo 6º

Huracán de sensaciones

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la luz del día sobre su rostro.

-¿Donde...estoy?-Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que estaba en un hospital, de pronto sus miedos volvieron" no!!...lo que soñé era solo un sueño!! Nadie me rescato aun estoy encerrado en esa maldita celda de Umbrella no!!!-

De pronto llegaron unas enfermeras y trataron de calmarlo, Steve al verlas se altero mas pero de pronto se calmo al leer en los uniformes de una de ellas la palabra "Hospital" y no las palabras "laboratorios Umbrella" que el esperaba ver.

-¿Te encuentras mejor precioso?- le dijo una enfermera al ver que el muchacho se tranquilizaba-¿Como te llamas lindo?-

-S-Steve...¿Donde estoy?-

-En un hospital no se nota?...vaya no lo recuerdas eh?..veamos te trajo una bonita muchacha, y estabas muy grave, herido de dos balas, una en la pierna y otra en el pecho, pero por suerte la del pecho no perforo órganos vitales, pero daño algunos de ellos y por eso has estado tres días sin conocimiento, la herida de la pierna fue mucho peor pero tranquilo logramos salvarte la pierna y solo serán un par de meses que no podrás andar ...debe ser muy duro que te hayan atacado cuando ibas de camping ¿verdad muchachito?... y además las balas eran realmente de armas potentes, según dijo el doctor ,no sabia ni como has sobrevivido , sin que perfore el corazón ya que la bala del pecho justamente se paro antes de llegar al corazón y la operación fue muy dura...y...-

"Habla demasiado esta mujer ¬¬"Penso Steve.

OO ¿?-¿De veras dijeron que me atacaron?-

-Oh bueno eso nos contó tu amiguita...-

Steve parpadeo sorprendido.

-Claire me trajo hasta aquí...-

"Así que fue verdad todo lo que e vivido estos días y...Leon... ¡Dios mio Leon!"

-Señorita por favor no se marche aun!!-

La enfermera se giro sonriendo, de que aquel chiquillo tan guapo la pidiera que no se fuera aun

-Niño estoy casada te lo advierto eh?-

uu...-no se trata de eso... yo quería saber si además de traerme a mi, también trajo a alguien mas...-

La enfermera le miro unos segundos

-Veamos...creo recordar que si que también trajo la chica a alguien mas... ¡Ah si ese pedazo de semental!...esto ejem...disculpa quería decir que si, que también estaba muy mal herido un muchacho muy apuesto y con un cuerpazo...ops...perdona... tenia una herida muy fea pero lo peor era que sangraba mucho...pero herido y todo estaba para hacerle favores...-

Steve suspiro resignado a que esa mujer era un poco pervertida uuU...

-Si ese mismo chico era Leon, dígame ¿Que paso con el?-

La enfermera se quedo callada unos momentos

-veamos...-

La enfermera se aparto y tiro de una gran cortina que havia a un lado, al hacerlo Steve vio que avía allí otra camilla con un paciente, y el paciente...

-Leon!...-

Leon estaba sobre la camilla con el hombro y parte del brazo vendados.

-¿esta dormido?-Pregunto Steve.

-Tu amigo esta bien ayer no dejo de preguntar por ti y que si avía algo extraño en tu cuerpo o sangre ....el medico dijo que no avía nada raro aparte de las dos balas... este joven a estado hasta hace poco tan pendiente de tu salud... y esta madrugada cuando te bajamos a una habitación ya fuera de peligro al fin se dejo caer sobre la cama que ahora ves y se quedo dormido...se le ve tan rico dormido tu amigo...oh y tu también eres muy lindo chiquillo no te creas...tengo suerte de ver a dos chicos guapos en el mismo día nn-la enfermera seguía hablando, pero Steve ya no escuchaba a la mujer, simplemente suspiro aliviado, y miro a Leon sonriendo hasta que al rato se quedo dormido...

Leon se levanto de la camilla en la que se avía quedado dormido y se acerco hasta la que dormía placidamente Steve, en el rostro de Steve ya no avía sufrimiento incluso Leon se atrevería a decir que parecía sonreír dormido, era maravilloso ver aquel rostro joven, y a veces rebelde, relajado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, labios que parecían reclamar ser besados..."me pregunto si han sido probados por muchos estos labios o si quizás ...sea yo el primero que lo va a hacer..." ya Leon no temía desvelar sus sentimientos y sin mas se dejo llevar , agachándose hasta estar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Steve, ya sus labios casi se rozaban con los del muchacho, quien de repente abrió los ojos y lejos de asombrarse o asustarse Steve dedico una picara sonrisa a Leon y le guiño un ojo a Leon el cual sonrió, Steve al rato acerco su rostro y junto sus labios a los de Leon, sintiendo la suavidad Steve deseo profundizar el beso y abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de Leon entrara en su boca así los dos sentían como sus lenguas se juntaban y se cruzaban en sus bocas, así estuvieron hasta que sonó una voz...

-ejejem....Steve...Leon...-

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Claire que sonrojada miraba hacia otro lado.

-Claire...lo siento...yo...- Steve trataba de disculparse pero Claire se le adelanto

-No hace falta que digáis nada...yo me di cuenta de lo que sucedía entre vosotros desde el momento que os encontré jugando en el jardín de la casa de Leon. Cuando os tirabais agua el uno al otro decidí esperar un rato, se os veía en la mirada una felicidad y un brillo especial, que sentí envidia de veros a los dos así por eso estuve unos instantes sin decir nada y solo me quede mirándoos...hasta que ya no pude ver por mas como Steve te sonreia y te dedicaba esas miradas que hace un par de años me dedico a mi...cuando el me amaba...-

-Claire...-

Leon que se acerco un poco a ella, pero ella le eludió y prosiguió su relato sin mirarlos, su mirada permanecía perdida en un punto del suelo.

-...en el bosque cuando os encontré y Steve casi te mata transformado... Leon...yo por unos instanstes casi no reacciono...deseaba que el te matara....pero no se por que mi cuerpo reacciono y dispare salvandote...el segundo tiro que te hirio ...yo sabia que te interpondrias...tuviste suerte que solo te hiriera en el hombro Leon... pero despues cuando Steve te empujo en el tercer disparo cuando le di en el pecho a el....hay si que supe que realmente tenias suerte Leon...por que si no te huviera apartado steve , yo te abria disparado....creo que Steve incluso siendo una bestia se dio cuenta y por eso te aparto y se llebo él el disparo...-

-Claire... yo no te veo asi...no eres como dices...-

-Leon...después de lo que has pasado as sufrido mucho, pero sigues siendo un ingenuo...yo te deseaba matar Leon! Si no fuera por Steve tu estarías muerto, menos mal que el cuerpo de Steve era mas resistente gracias a esas escamas si no tu o el ...¡ Y todo por que sentía celos de que Steve te amase a ti!...y yo ahora me arrepiento por eso os e venido confesar todo... por que yo...e sido mas monstruo que lo que era Steve, yo era un monstruo por dentro...y no quiero volverá a querer hacer daño a mis amigos, tengo que aprender aun muchas cosas... por eso e decidido irme con mi hermano Chris a seguir desenmascarando a la corporación de Umbrella. Y de paso pediros perdón a los dos y desearos que seáis felices...-

Ahora si Claire ya no aguanto mas y termino llorando, Leon y Steve se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Claire no te guardo rencor, al revés yo...te pido disculpas por que ni yo mismo sabia lo que sentía hacia Leon... pero ahora se lo que siento y no me arrepiento y el se que también me quiere y lo conozco, Leon te perdona también-Claire miro a Steve y después desvió la mirada a Leon que asintió con la cabeza.

-Steve... gracias... y tu Leon perdóname y cuida a este chico que tanto te quiere...que tonta soy si eso es lo que has hecho en todo momento...bueno chicos portaos bien por que cuando terminemos Chris y yo con Umbrella, pienso volver y dar una fiesta y tenéis que estar los dos juntos OK?-

Steve sonrió y la dio un último abrazo antes de que la joven se marchara de allí.

Una vez los dos a solas Steve se quedo mirando a Leon y pregunto-¿y ahora que?-

Leon miro a Steve-Aquí no...Ya tendremos tiempo...cuando salgamos mañana...-

Steve se sonrojo-Ah...- claro...por supuesto yo no pensaba hacer aquí nada...esto es un hospital...-

Leon por respuesta sonrió.

-si claro...-

"mañana no te escapas Steve Burnside..., mañana..."

CONTINUARA...


	8. Sin miedo a Vivir

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

**Escrito por : Steve Burnside (o Matt Ishida)**

Epilogo

Sin miedo a vivir

-Wooooooooooooowwwwww...es genial volver a casa tras tantos dias de estar en el hospital ¿verdad Leon?-el muchacho sonreia alegre de estar en un lugar donde se sentia a gusto.

-mmmm..steve ¿como que volver a casa? Es mi casa ...no la tuya...-

Steve miro a Leon sonrojado-yo...pense que...-

-¿Qué por que estemos juntos vamos a vivir aquí?.. ¿eso pensaste?.-

-...- steve se sintio ridiculo" ¿Leon acaso no me quiere? No puede ser...yo lo amo... y el a mi ...o me estoy volviendo loco..."Steve estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta hasta que noto como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, era Leon quien le susurro al oido.

-Esta es mi casa, yo la construi para vivir solo...pero voy a hacerla mas grande , entonces si que sera nuestra casa, tuya y mia, una casa echa para vivir con quien amo, contigo Steve...-

Steve se sorprendio al oir aquello y de pronto se dio la vuelta y miro a Leon a los ojos, esos ojos grises como perlas y vio en ellos amor y ternura, sin poder aguantar mas Steve acaricio con sus manos el rostro de Leon y timidamente le dio un beso en los labios ,

Leon respondio con pasion al beso abriendo su boca y dejando que la lengua de Steve encontrara la suya y que ambas se entre mezclaran, y juguetearan , mientras las manos de Leon recorrian la espalda de Steve quien a su vez apoyaba las manos en el pecho de Leon y trataba torpemente de desabrochar la camisa de este, se notaba que nunca avía echo algo asi y lo demostraba su torpeza, pero Leon estaba encantado de enseñarle .

-Leon te amo...-

-steve si repites esas palabras me volveras loco de pasion y ya no se si podre detenerme-

-¿Y quien quiere que te detengas?...te amo -Le dijo con voz seductora al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente.

Ya si Leon perdio la razon, su cuerpo ahora tomaba el control, deseaba tomar y hacer suyo al muchacho , el cual estaba mas que dispuesto a dejarse hacer, pero de pronto Steve se detuvo-Tengo una idea Leon tu recuestate sobre la cama y dejame hacer ami..¿si? nn –

Leon no entendia pero le dejo hacer "¿Que trama?"

Steve se puso delante de leon y empezo a tararear una cancion sexy al tiempo que hacia una especie de Striptease que dejo a Leon sorprendido OOU ...-creia que eras inexperto en estas cosas Steve..-

nn y lo soy..lo que pasa es que esto lo e visto en películas...-

-¿peliculas porno?...-

-S-si oye que no halla echo el amor antes no quiere decir que no aya visto películas X y no tenga idea de nada...-

-jajaja ya veo que eres un revelde Steve ..mmm...¿as dicho que no as echo antes el amor? Ni con chicas?...-

-No..esta claro no?...-

.Yo creia que eras inexperto con hombres...pero veo que eres virgen..siendo un chico tan guapo me es raro que nunca lo ayas echo...-

Steve se sonrojo enojado y refunfuño ,se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Leon

-pues nunca lo e echo¿Qué pasa?-

otra vez steve noto como Leon le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba otra vez su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y con voz suave le decia-No pasa nada mi niño yo te enseñare todo lo que se...-

steve sintio que su cuerpo reaccionaba a estas palabras -Amo cuando haces esto de abrazarme por detras creo que me enfadare mas a menudo para que me tomes asi en tus brazos ...-

-Asi que te gusta? Pues dejame que te enseñe mas...-

Asi Leon le dio la vuelta a Steve y lo cargo en brazos llebandolo con mucho cuidado hasta dejarle sobre la cama con suavidad.

-Ey Leon no soy una damisela así que no me importa que seas algo mas rudo...jejeje-

-Lo se pero la primera vez quiero que sea la mas especial, no quiero hacerte daño quiero que lo disfrutes y luego ya decidiras como te gusta mas...-

sin mas Leon comenzo a acariciar el cuerpo fino y suave de Steve, una piel realmente tersa y muy blanca, a Leon le estaba volviendo loco aquel cuerpo que reaccionaba a cada caricia, Steve Arqueaba la espalda y suspiraba a cada toque.

Leon decidio lamer los pezones sonrojados de Steve y despues mordisquearlos, cosa que ya provoco el delirio del chico que ahora ya no suspiraba si no que gemia de placer, asi estuvo un rato Leon para despues deslizarse hasta el abdomen del muchacho que lo iba besando, bajo mas y llego a la fina cintura, y ya siguio mas abajo hasta llegar finalmente al miembro del muchacho donde lamio la punta con suavidad

-Aaaaaah... Le-Leon... mmmmmmm...-

Steve ahora del delirio avía pasado al extasis, su cuerpo sentia un placer imposible de superar por nada, era puro fuego, pasion y deseo desatados, y ya fuera de control Steve decidio ariesgarse, detuvo a Leon y ahora fue el quien imito lo recien aprendido en el cuerpo de su maestro, lo hacia lo mejor que podia con una mezcla de pasion y torpeza que hacia a ojos de Leon desearlo mas, Steve llego al miembro de Leon y abrio mucho los ojos...

-OOU... ¡que pedazo de instrumento gastas!...eso debe ser muy doloroso...-

-mmm..steve ¿que me estas pidiendo?...-

Steve se dio cuenta de que el mismo avía elegido la posion que tomarian uno y otro

-Pues imagino que tendre que acostumbrarme a tu instrumento¿ no?..-dijo Steve mientras se daba la vuelta poniendose de espaldas a leon y dejando a la vista de este su espalda y su lindo trasero

-Uhmmmmm...tienes un culito respingon ...-

Leon sonrio y lleno de lujuria se agacho y comenzo a lamer el trasero de Steve hasta llegar al agujerito ," la entrada a un territorio virgen.." pensaba Leon deseoso de explorar ese territorio...

Asi intodujo su lengua haciendo que Steve se arqueara y gimiera fuerte de placer al sentirlo, nuevamente volvio a lamerlo y otro gemido placentero salio de los labios de Steve, asi estuvieron hasta que Leon decidio intentar algo nuevo, introdujo primero un dedo y ahora si que steve dio un grito-¿te hize daño?-

-hmmmm...nooooo..aaaahh ...al reves me gusto... grite de placer...aaahhhhh...-

Esto animo nuevamente a Leon que estaba muy excitado, tanto que ya sentia dolor en su miembro el cual deseaba tomar a su muchachito.

Leon introdujo un segundo dedo y steve respondio moviendose sobre ellos, haciendo el mismo que entraran y salieran de su cuerpo, asi hasta que Leon noto que estaba bien preparado el muchacho, por lo que retiro los dedos y se dio la vuelta...

-¿Por qué paraste?...-

-Quiero hacerlo mirandote a los ojos mi amor...-

Steve entendio y dejo que Leon se pusiera delante de el , Leon sujeto las piernas de steve y puso una sobre cada hombro y apoyo despues la punta de su pene en la entrada del orificio, de steve, asi Steve dio un suspiro lo cual fue la señal para que Leon le penetrara, lo metio despacio y cuando tenia la mitad dentro dio un empujon y lo metio del todo, cosa que hizo gritar de dolor a steve-

-Auch! Eso dolio sabes?...- Con lagrimas en los ojos se quejo Steve .

-relajate y muevete despacio, muy despacio...-

steve hizo caso a Leon y al rato dejo de sentir dolor para cada vez que se movia sentir placer de nuevo .

-Ahmmmmmmmm...Steve aaaaah... -

-Leonnnn...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...ooooooohhh...si..sige..maaas...-

Los dos se movian al compas, sus cuerpos ahora eran uno solo, unidos en cuerpo y alma,sus movimientos sincronizados, al tiempo Leon entraba y salia de Steve y este ultimo sentia un placer nunca soñado, mas aun cuando sintio que una mano de leon le aferraba el miembro y se lo frotaba de arriba abajo dandole ya lo maximo que podia sentir.

Asi los dos estuvieron sintiendo sus cuerpos y gozando hasta que terminaron, leon dentro del cuerpo de Steve y este otro derramando su semilla sobre la mano de Leon y el pecho de ambos. Ya cansados se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sus cuerpos se buscaron hasta quedar abrazados y una vez asi se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Paso la noche y llego el dia, Leon dormia placidamente hasta que un ruido muy fuerte lo desperto.

-Demonios ¿Qué pasa?-

miro a su lado y no vio a Steve, por su mente penso lo peor."Oh dios! No!... Steve ya estaba bien, no se puede haber transformado ¡es imposible! ...." Leon bajo las escaleras corriendo casi de dos en dos los escalones, hasta llegar al piso de abajo , miro en el salon y no vio nada por lo que fue corriendo hasta la cocina y lo que vio le hizo suspirar aliviado al tiempo que sonreia.

Alli nuevamente Estaba un Steve completamente embadurnado de arina de arriba abajo.

dios Steve jajajaja ¿que paso esta vez?-

-Si muy gracioso, tu riete ...al menos podias haber cambiado la arina de sitio uu ...solo pretendia prepararte un desayuno para darte una sorpresa...-

- si. La sorpresa si que me la has dado...jajajaja...Ah, Steve, Steve ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

Entonces Steve sonrio travieso, se acerco a Leon y se abrazo a este quien le miro divertido a los ojos.-Yo se lo que puedes hacer conmigo..¿que te pareze ya que tan manchado estoy de arina, si me ayudas a lavarme en la ducha?-

-Hmmmmm...me gusta...-

asi sus cuerpos se volvian a amar bajo el agua, y por fin steve notaba el agua resbalar por su cuerpo sin que se transformara en una bestia,ahora solo notaba las caricias y besos de Leon.

-Te amo Leon-

Mirando a los ojos de Leon

-Te Amo Steve- le correspondio.

Por fin Steve volvia a sentir, volvia a vivir y volvia a amar como nunca y esta vez ya no temia convertirse en ningun monstruo ya que el amor que sentia por Leon avía destruido a la bestia para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
